Breaking Free
by Alethea Black
Summary: Naquele momento em que o Sol iluminou seu rosto soube que finalmente estava livre. E que no final do túnel, sempre há uma luz.: Implícito Alice X Mascarado:.


**Breaking Free**

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers não me pertence.

**P.S: **Infelizmente meu Word me abandonou, ou seja eu vou ter que revisar muito essa one-shot.

* * *

**Legendas:**

-_Obrigada Mascarado._- Falas da Alice

-_"Humpf, eu não te entendo Alice"_- Falas/pensamentos do Mascarado

Sorriu de lado e olho para o céu- Narraçào normal

* * *

Seus ohos estavam perdidos em um mar de lágrimas, seus lábios tão amargos quanto menta, seu cabelo embaraçado como o de uma velha boneca. A vida lhe abandonu por completo. Olhos tão lindos que enxergavam apenas a dor e a escuridão, mente tão inocente e límpida, perdida em meio da escuridão.

Já havia perdido a conta de quantas consultas psiquiátricas foram pagas para nada. Nehum médico seria capaz de recriar seu coração fragmentado. Seu mundo ruirá diante de seus olhos, os amigos que amava lhe abandonaram. Seu consolo era seu alter-ego. Seu melhor amigo, seu maior confidente. Não era justo ele lhe ajudar tanto e não receber algo em troca, e Alice sabia o que Mascarado desejava mais do que tudo: Sua felicidade.

E pela primeira vez em duas semanas, levantou-se de sua cama. Suas bernas estavam banbas e dormentes graças ao tempo que ficará deitada, afundando cada vez mais num mundo monocromático. Tentou dar um passo, mas caiu no chão. Lágrimas amargas começaram a molhar sua face, não, ela não iria chorar de novo. Iria continuar em frente, iria conseguir sair dali e alcançar a felicidade que um dia lhe abandonou.

Apoiando-se nas paredes, começou sua caminhada até a porta do quarto. Quando já não podia mais segurar na cadeira, jogou-se para a porta, segurando a maçaneta. Deu um sorriso de lado e começou a caminhar para a cozinha. Alice soltou-se da parede para alcançar a geladeira, mas a dor e o tempo da sua paralisia a fizeram cair novamente. Um grito foi ouvido por toda a casa. Doía, e ela sabia. Mas iria conseguir chegar a seu objetivo. Levantou-se ainda meio tonta, mas alcançou a geladeira e pegou o copo d'água que estava na frente. Bebeu o conteúdo depressa e quando fechou a porta , já estava caminhando normalmente.

Sorriu e preparou seus pés e começou a correr. Logo que viu a porta da casa, girou a trinca e sentiu o vento frio de fim de outono bater em sua face. Sorriu e olhou para o céu, e sua voz saiu um pouco fraca, mas era muito simples notar a felicidade que a preenchia.

- _Obrigada Mascarado, eu te amo_.- Disse soluçando e chorando, uma voz soou em seus ouvidos. Ela sabia que não havia ninguém ali, mas pode escutar com perfeição as palavras do garoto loiro.

- _"Humpf, fique quieta. Não tem que me agradecer, e não fiz nada para você"-_Alice sentou-se sobre um dos degraus perto da porta e sorriu. Não importava o que acontecesse, Mascarado sempre seria arrogante e orgulhoso demais para admitir que ajudou alguém.

- _Como sempre arrogante e orgulhoso demais, porque sempre essa face? Para afastar as pessoa de você?_-Perguntou uma Alice curiosa.

-_ "Acho que já ouviu a frase se não sou eu mesmo, então quem sou? É isso aí. E porque não pergunta a si mesma?"_-Rebateu o alter-ego irritado por ter que "ensinar" as coisas à Alice.

-_Lewis Carroll, Alice No País das Maravilhas. Claro que já ouvi isso, ou melhor, já li isso._-Disse dando um sorriso um tanto irônico.-_Só queria saber se você está..._- Antes que pudesse terminar, Mascarado a interrompeu.

- _"Por acaso você é idiota ou o quê? Você já deveria ter notado que eu estou feliz Alice. Ver você feliz me faz feliz. Ou você esqueceu que o que eu desejo mais que tudo é sua felicidade?E ver como você conseguiu superar as perdas que teve depois que eles te abandonaram só me faz sentir orgulho de ser seu outro eu."_-Alice abriu um magnífico sorriso. E estendeu a mão direita para o céu. Dali em diante ela não abaixaria a cabeça. Mascarado estava em seu lado, e com ele ali ela podia fazer tudo.

-_Nós vamos superar tudo Mascarado. Juntos somos imbatíveis._-Se Alice pudesse ver a imagem de Mascarado, ele estaria sorrindo. Entretanto ela nào precisava de imagens, apenas sentia aquilo.

- "_E quem entrar no nosso caminho, ou melhor, no seu caminho eu faço questão de assumir seu corpo e estrangular o desgraçado."_-Alice riu e o Sol ilminou seu rosto. Dali começava uma nova vida, sem ressentimentos ou mágoas.

O anjo de vidro evolui, se tornou o anjo de aço inoxidável. Seu subconsciente era poderoso, mas ela não ligava. Enquanto ele estivesse ao seu lado estava tudo bem. Naquele momento em que o Sol iluminou seu rosto ela soube que finalmente estava livre. E que no final do túnel, sempre há uma luz.

* * *

Adorei escrever essa One-Shot. Não é só porque adoro Alice X Mascarado, é que adorei fazer as falas/pensamentos do Mascarado. Joguei um pouco de comédia nelas para não ficar só aquele drama. Se leu por favor mande review. Eu também gostaria de avisar que quando Alice fala o eu te amo é como um amor de irmãos.

Espero que gostem! =D


End file.
